Fullmetal Alchemist: The Second War
by Momotaros
Summary: After the movie Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa, Edward and Alphonse are making their way to through a new World to finding their friend and stop an Uranium bomb from going into the wrong hands.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Clouds slowly drifted along the morning sky, leaving traces of white mist behind. The warmth of the sun kissed the earth, giving everything a soft glow. Edward smiled, greeting the new day. It was the first nice day in sometime. It made for a nice change of pace compared to all the rain. Stretching as he walked back into the small cottage, he could see his younger brother, Alphonse, sitting at the small table eating breakfast. 

Closing the door behind him, Edward walked over to the chair across from Alphonse. The table was big enough for two, but it wasn't much bigger than the kitchen it had been placed in.

Edward reached over, grabbing a piece of toast while it was still warm. He took a scoop of butter onto his knife and began spread it onto the toast. "Thank you for making breakfast." He said thanking Alphonse.

"You're welcome, I know it's not much but with how expensive things have become since the war..." Alphonse passed. Alphonse closed his eyes tightly trying not to cry. The thought of the war...and what happened to Noah, just ate away at him.

"Alphonse," Edward choked thinking the same thing as Alphonse. Their dear friend Noah was taken by the Nazis a year back. They had no way of saving her until now.

"Alphonse, I know I sound heartless, but we have to keep out heads about us. I got a letter from Hughes today. He knows where the Nazis are supposedly keeping her." Edward pulled the letter from his pocket, laying it out on the table. Alphonse leaned over the table and began to read:

"Edward,

The Nazis have taken Noah to main concentration camp. Hitler has heard from the last few members of the Thul Society about her powers. With these powers, he feels he will win the war. As to how we plans to do that, I am unsure... I will give you more information when we meet. Take the next train to Berlin."

Hughes

"So we know for sure she is alive?!" Alphonse started to shake.

"Yes, but we don't know what Hitler has planned for her...or for how long he will keep her alive." His shaking turned to worry. "For now, we know she is alive...and we also might have a lead on the bomb." It had been over two years since the search for the Uranium bomb, but with no real leads.

-----

Giving the knob a good pull, he locked the door. It would be awhile until they would be back, so making sure everything was locked up was priority.

"Ready to go Al?"

"Yeah...I got the neighbor girl Rose, to come over and take care of Winry." Alphonse smiled as a small yellow cat pranced up to him from behind the house. "Now, you be good," Al bent over giving the kitten a gentle rub behind the ears.

"I still can't believe you named her Winry. What would Winry say!" said Edward kneeling down to pet the kitten.

"I think she would be honored!" Alphonse smiled even bigger.

-----

Kicking a small rock along the edge of the road, Alphonse looked ahead dreamily.

"What are you thinking Al?" asked Edwards.

"We have been down this road many times and yet...it never seems to feel the same."

"You think too hard about things." Giving a big stretch, Edward yawned. "Come on, we only have an hour to get to the train stations. If we miss this train, we will have to wait till tomorrow. And I am not sleeping at the train station again."

"You're right. That would waste a whole days worth of travel." Walking on Edward and Alphonse could see a line of smoke in the distance. Black smoke rose into the air; with a little over a mile to go, they know they would arrive on time.

"Brother, when we get to Berlin, where will we find Mr. Hughes?"

"He said in a letter before this last one, that he would meet us at the station." Edward said remember the other letter.

"Okay, atleast we won't have a hard time spotting him. He acts just like our Hughes; always going on about his wife...etc, etc." Al laughed. Edward smiled thinking back about his old friend.

"Elysia would be ten, I think," Edward wondered almost in a daze.

"Brother! Come on the ticket master wants to see our tickets!" Al shouted from the platform.

"When did he get so far ahead of me..." Edward thought before calling back, "Coming!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the sun rose along the horizon, Edward watched with sleepy eyes. The warmth of the sun rays rubbed Edward's cheeks as he rested his face on the cool train window.

Across from the dozing Edward, Alphonse scribbled in his brown journal. Stories of his past ran through his mind daily. Not wanting to ever forget these memories again, Alphonse felt it was best to write them all down in a journal.

"Attention all passengers, we will be making a brief stop in Dresden. Thank you for riding the Die Bahn," the loud speaker screamed with a crackling voice.

"Looks like it's going to take a little longer then expected." Alphonse said, closing his journal and placing the book in his messenger bag beside him.

"They always seem to do this. You get a no stops ticket and they take you all over Germany," Edward groaned, stretching in his seat. "Only three hours on the train and it feels like we haven't moved an inch."

"Come on brother, we've traveled way more then this back in our old world. Besides, you have just gotten lazy and used to riding in cars," Alphonse smirked as he crossed his arms and legs.

"You shouldn't talk. You used to be a suit of armor. You never felt the pain of the hard train seats back in Central." Edward stopped, to look at Alphonse's facial expression.

"Brother, I know the time in the arm was hard on you and I am sorry." Alphonse gripped his knees.

"Hard on me he says..." Edward thoughts. "Look Al," he told Alphonse, "I'm sorry for the comment, I'm just a little stressed out and I--" the train suddenly came to a grinding halt.

Alphonse turned in his seat to check the front of the car. Edward stood, moving into the aisle. "What the heck is going on here?" Edward said as they started to make their way to the front of the car.

"Everyone get back in your seats," a man in a black uniform barked after sliding open the compartment door. "Hey shorty, I said get back to your sear!"

"Who are you call so short he would get stepped on!" Edward blurted waving his arms until the man punched him square in the face, causing him to fall to the floor.

"Edward!" Alphonse bent down pulling his brother up by his shoulders.

"Listen here, this train is being checked over by the Nazi Part. We are checking all paper work, and if you are a Jew, you are coming with us," the man screamed. The train car shook from all the people shaking in their seats.

"Boy, give my your papers and go back to your seat or else you'll get another lesson," said the man extending his hand waiting for Edward to hand over his papers.

"Edward growled, getting ready to punch the Nazi in face, until Alphonse whispered, " Just do it Edward, we need to get to Berlin." Alphonse pleaded as helped his brother to his feet.

"I know Al." Edward whispered before reaching into his pockets to pull out a worn passport wallet, "Here are my papers." The man grabbed it from Edward's extended hand before ruffling through them.

"Everything seems to be in order," the Nazi said before dropping it to the floor of the train car. Edward growled as he bent down to pick up his passport wallet, when suddenly a knee came right into Edward's gut causing him to back down to the floor.

Coughing and trying to catch his breath, Edward curled up into the fetal position. "Next time you growl or talk back, you will get worse," the man stepped over Edward to get to the rest of thepassengers with their papers at the ready to be checked.

Alphonse looked at Edward and back at the Nazi. Starting to stand up, Edward grabbed Alphonse's hand. "Don't Al. There are too many people here."

Sighing as he helped Edward to his feet, they walked back to their seats. Soon the man had checked the rest of the passports, making everyone feel a little less restricted.

Once the last Nazi stepped off the train, the clicking and clacking sounds of train moving again brought everyone a feeling of relief. "Edward, are you alright?" Alphonse asked.

"Yeah," Edward said blankly.

"Brother?" Alphonse questioned.

"Alphonse, we need to make a difference in this world before it's too late."


	3. Chapter 3

The train moved steadily along the tracks, onward to Berlin. "Just another hour and we will see Hughes again," said Edward, motioning with his hands, "We're making good progress despite out earlier "interruption."

"I can't believe the Nazis are just moving in like this, they seem to be getting more powerful everyday." Alphonse stated, as he stared out the window.

"It's because of the First War, Al. Germany felt humiliated and now the Nazis want to bring back Germany's true power." Edward said sharply.

Crossing his legs, Edward placed his bag on his lap and began to look through several papers. "What are you looking for brother?" Alphonse leaned over trying to look into Edward's bag.

"I need to make sure all the papers are in order. I need to study the map of Berlin. Knowing the city inside and out will be a big help." Edward pulled out a folded brown piece of paper.

Unfolding it carefully, Edward leaned it over towards Alphonse. "As you can see, we will be at the south side of Berlin when we meet with Hughes."

"Right, and in two days we will go to the center of Berlin were all the records are kept." Alphonse pointed to the middle of the map with his finger.

"Exactly. Once we find Noah's and Huskisson's records, we can make our move." Edward smiled, folding the map.

"How did Huskisson make it through the gate, Brother?" Al questioned.

Edward shook his head and raised his arms, "You usually have to give up before they will give. Remember equivalent exchange; no matter what world you are in you change that."

Alphonse and Edward sat quietly, unsure of what to say to breath the eerie silence. "Edward, I know you said we could never return, but if you could…would you?"

"Alphonse, we discussed this before. We can't live on if's or could's or should's. We have to be for the now and the future." Edward said softly. Alphonse looked at Edward and could see that even though his brother said it and meant it, he truly wished to be home.

"Besides Al, we have a life here and we have each other. To me that means more than ever going back to our world." Edward smiled, closing his eyes tightly. Alphonse could only smile back at his brother's goofy grin.

Trains pulled into the station one by one. Loud screams of the heavy machines coming to a halt echoed through the station. People rushed out from the trains in haste, pushing and shoving to get off.

Looking down at his watch, Maes Hughes started to tap his foot impatiently, "The train should have been here by now."

"Train 58 is approaching at track 49!" the train attendant called out to the awaiting crowd.

"Hughes looked at his note to make sure it was Edward's train. "About damn time," Hughes huffed as he made his way towards the platform.

"Come on Al, the sooner I get off this train the better." Edward grumbled as he pushed his way through the other passengers.

"Brother, you don't have to be so mean," Alphonse said as he apologized for his brother's rudeness.

"Come on Al, don't get left behind," Edward lugged his suit case to the exit of the train. As he approached the plank, Edward put his hand over his eyes scoping out the crowd.

"Do you see Hughes?" Alphonse asked standing beside his brother, moving his head side-to-side scanning through the massive crowd. Edward's eyes suddenly focused on a tall man wearing glasses and sporting a goatee.

"Edward! Alphonse! Over here!" Hughes waved his hand in the air to grab their attention.

"Look, brother!" Alphonse pointed.

"Yeah, same old Hughes." Edward smirked as he stepped off the platform.

"Edward it's good to see you again." Said Hughes, reaching out his hand and taking hold of Edward's.

"Same to you Hughes." Edward stated, giving Hughes' hand a good squeeze and shake.

"Alphonse, I see you are growing taller than Edward," Alphonse blushed, putting his hand behind his head and started rubbing it. Edward was about to say something when Hughes interrupted him. "Glad you guys are here, but we need to get going. Gracia is making dinner and we have a lot discuss."

Nodding their heads in agreement, the trio left the crowded station. Outside Hughes took the boys over to a dark blue car, "Come one, boys, we're having stew tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The golden sun began to set in the west as the trio headed home. The bumpy ride was covered with laughter as Hughes told Edward and Alphonse about his new wife.

"Boys, she just has the cutest smile when she welcomes me home. It melts all my troubles away," Hughes continued to ramble on while squeezing on the steering wheel.

"That's nice, Hughes. I told you that Gracia was made for you." Said Edward, his head leaning on his right palm.

"She's just such a wonderful woman, and soon I hope to be a father!" Hughes announced proudly.

"Great! Name the baby Elysia!" Alphonse interjected from the back seat.

"That was exactly what we were thinking," Hughes had a confused look on his face. "Ahh, look! There she is waiting to greet us!" Standing out on a small porch in front of a modest home, a woman with short golden hair waved. Giving a big smile, Edward and Alphonse were reminded of the sweet Gracia back in their own world.

Hughes pulled up along the sidewalk and parked the car. He pushed open the door and ran to his smiling wife. Picking her up off the porch, he began to hug and spin her.

Edward and Alphonse watched them from the car and couldn't help but feel their happiness. "Al, we have to make sure Hughes doesn't get too involved," Edward whispered softly. "We can't have this 'Gracia' have the same fate as ours."

"Brother--" Alphonse was interrupted by Hughes calling out from the porch.

"Come on boys, the stew isn't going to eat itself!" he shouted. Hearing their stomachs groaning to be fed, the brothers exited in such haste that they almost forgot to shut the car doors.

"That was a great meal, Gracia. Thank you so much!" Alphonse said after wiping his mouth.

"Yeah, with the way going on… it's hard to get the proper ingredients." Gracia stated as she cleared the table.

"It's getting worse in the country. We are having trouble even getting basic things like bread and milk." Alphonse looked at Edward after stating the word 'milk'.

"It's a good thing I hate it." Edward said taking a sip of brandy.

"Well, you guys didn't just come here to have my wife's wonderful food." Hughes motioned to the living room.

Giving a nod, Edward looked at Alphonse who agreed. Picking up his brandy snifter, Edward made his way to a large living room with three large green couches in it. "Have a seat…Alphonse, would you like anything to drink?" Hughes asked as he went to his liquor cabinet.

"No thank you, I don't like the taste," Al waved his hands while taking his seat beside Edward. Pouring himself scotch, Hughes took his seat across from the brothers.

"I see the Nazis are taking care of you." Edward said motioning to the well furnished room.

"Yes, being part of the Party has its benefits, especially in times like now." Hughes crossed his legs as he leaned back into the couch cushion. "I did believe in what they were about before I saw how they started destroying everything around us."

"So, what finally changed your mind Hughes?" Edward asked placing his glass down on the coffee table.

"there are many reasons, but the main one is all the destruction of the this country. Many promises that Hitler made have been lies. We only needed someone to blame and now…" Hughes paused sipping at his scotch.

"The Jews are being rounded up and moved to the Ghettos. The word concentration camp is starting to become known." Alphonse muttered.

"Yes, and that wasn't the objective…atleast not at first. We were going to take back Germany and get all non-German people out. So now, because of all that I am a spy living a double life, in order to save Germany." Hughes whispered, looking over his frames at Edward and Alphonse.

"Well, we need your connections to find Noah and the uranium bomb." Edward said, pulling the map of Berlin out of his bag. Placing it on the table, he pointed to the center of town.

"My connections state that all the records from non-Germans and Jews are located at the Interior Ministry. Now you need clearance to even get in the building." Hughes stated eyeing the map.

"So, how do we get this 'clearance'?" Alphonse questioned putting his hand over his mouth.

"That's easy, Al. Out father was a member of the Thule Society. Luckily, there are still a few members left that are in the Nazi party," Edward pulled a small piece of paper from his shirt pocket. "I got all their names and it just so happens one of them works at this bureau."

"But what makes you think they will help us?" Alphonse took the list from Edward to look over the names.

"Haven't thought of that yet," Edward started to rub the back of his head, showing his embarrassment.

"Great Ed, we get this far and you don't have a plan!" Alphonse shouted.

"Wait a second boys, I think I can help. "Let me see that list," Alphonse passed the list over to Hughes. Scanning over the names, Hughes gave a big smile. "I think we found or man : Karl Fiehler."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

While darkness crept over the sleepy village, Edward sat up in his bed, reading over his paperwork. The candlelight danced off the walls of the small room, giving it an eerie glow.

"Edward?" Alphonse turned over in his bed to face his brother. "Edward, why are you still awake?"

Without turning from his work Edward whispered, "Go back to sleep, Al. I'm just going over what we need to do tomorrow."

"Alright." Alphonse muttered rolling back under the sheets, turning away from the light.

"Karl Fiehler," Edward mumbled. "I hope Hughes is right about him." Edward placed the papers on the nightstand beside his bed. Leaning forward, Edward blew out the candle, causing a stream of smoke to rise up from the wick.

Pulling the covers over his shoulders Edward turned away from Alphonse. He slowly closed his eyes and started to drift off into a deep sleep.

"Edward!" Alphonse yelled from the stairs. "God, he always does this." He mumbled under his breath bitterly, taking heavy steps up the stairs. Alphonse sighed, knowing full well Edward was still asleep. It had become a ritual for him to wake up his brother.

"Come on Edward, it's time to get up!" Alphonse entered the room where Edward laid blissfully unaware of anything.

Leaning over the edge of the bed, Alphonse placed his hand on Edward's shoulder. Feeling the warmth of his brother's skin, Alphonse smiled. Moments like this reminded Alphonse of the time he was in the armor. Where he was unable to feel warmth, or the softness of the sheets. He truly knew he couldn't take small moments like these for granted.

A mumbling sleepy Edward turned over to face Alphonse, "Is it time to get up?" Edward muttered.

"Yes, it has been for the last twenty minutes, "Alphonse backed away from the bed giving Edward room to stretch. "How does your arm and leg feel?"

"Stiff, but at least the joints aren't hurting like the other day." Edward put his hand on his shoulder as he started to move his automail.

"Well, come on, Gracia has breakfast ready." Alphonse turned, leaving Edward along in the room.

"Here we are! Karl Fiehler's house." Hughes stated as he pulled up along the sidewalk. Staring out the car window, the Elric brothers gave a groan.

"You mean this run down building is where he lives?" Edward sighed.

"Yup. Remember, Edward, times are getting hard for us all." Hughes pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"I guess I expected a lot more from someone who is in with Hitler and part of the Thule Society." Opening the car door, Edward stepped onto the sidewalk with Alphonse not far behind.

"I will be back later to pick you guys up. Call me if you need anything." Hughes slammed his foot on the gas pedal, leaving them in a cloud of smoke.

"Well…" coughed Alphonse, "Where does he have to go in such a hurry?"

"Probably home to- -" Edward hacked and simultaneously the said, "Gracia."

"This place smells." Alphonse covered his nose with his sleeve, trying to escape the odor.

"You don't have to come, you could have waited outside." Edward barked, feeling tears run down his face.

"Edward, the smell is getting worse the closer we get to Fiehler's apartment." Edward agreed as they started to make their way up the final flight of stairs.

As they reached the last step, Edward could see blood splatted all over the hallway. "Edward, what's wrong…" Alphonse stopped behind Edward, taking in the sight before them.

Edward opened and closed his mouth with no words escaping his lips. He ran to the open door at the end of the hallway, and stopped short.

"Wait, brother, we can't just go - -" he trailed off as they saw the body of a man laying lifelessly on the floor inside.

A shot through the forehead left him sprawled there, limp and untouched. A pool of blood coated the floor, surrounding the furniture.

"Alphonse, I think we got here too late."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Edward, what in the hell are you doing?" Alphonse questioned with a covered mouth.

"We need to gain access to the Interior Ministry Building. We might be able to find it here." Edward rustled through a small desk along the back of the room. Eying the dead body cautiously, Alphonse walked over to Edward.

"This is wrong, brother, we need to get out of here and inform the police." Alphonse grabbed Edward's shoulder. Edward glared at Alphonse causing him to release Edward's shoulder.

"Al, do you really think anyone cares? This body has been here for some time. You can tell by the smell. If anyone in this building worried about him, they would have had the police here by now." Edward stated aggressively, continuing his search through the desk. Throwing papers to the floor, Edward grumbled.

Thinking for a moment, Alphonse nodded silently in agreement and began his own hunt throughout the apartment.

"Hughes?" Edward asked into the phone receiver. He leaned against the side phone boot and waited for a reply.

"This is Hughes." The familiar voice rang into Edward's ear.

"Hughes, it's me Edward. Listen, Alphonse and I need you to pick us up…No, I will tell you once you get there. Okay see you soon." He slammed down the receiver.

"What did Hughes have to say?" Alphonse asked.

"He said he would be here in a little bit." Edward stepped out of the phone booth. "So now we wait."

"Do you think it was right going through a murdered man's belongings?" Alphonse asked before giving Edward an unsure look.

"Alphonse, we went over this earlier. With desperate times like this, things we usually wouldn't do, we end up doing." Edward tried to make his statement as sincere as possible.

"I guess…" Alphonse kicked an imaginary stone on the sidewalk. Looking at his brother, Edward sighed.

"Look, Al," Edward said softly. "I know this has been hard on you. You're a more caring, selfless person then I."

Alphonse looked at Edward who tried to smile. No words could be spoken; only silence came between them.

"So you mean he was just left there?" Hughes put his right hand on his forehead. "Well, did you at least find something we can use?" Alphonse looked at Hughes in disbelief.

"How can you say that?! You're a police officer! You didn't even give a second thought about Karl's body!" Alphonse shouted slamming his fists down on the car seat.

"Alphonse, that's enough." Edward said, silencing his younger brother.

"Edward, Alphonse is right. I had forgotten my place as an officer of the law. Once we get back to my house, I will call the station." Hughes said reassuringly, waited for Alphonse's response in the rearview mirror.

"Thank you, Hughes," he said looking down at his seat.

"Can I help you with anything, Gracia?" Bringing in the plates from lunch, Alphonse rested them by the sink in the kitchen.

"No, I think I can handle the rest. Thank you for the help!" Gracia smiled.

Alphonse watched as Gracia began to scrub the dirty disks with a washrag. "What is it Alphonse? You give me the same look Edward does. As if you're longing or missing someone."

Being awakened from his trance Alphonse returned to reality. "Sorry, I just lost myself." Blushing, he left the room returning to the dinning room where Hughes and Edward were talking.

"Upon our search, we came across documents detailing where Hitler would be making his next move. But really, that doesn't help us with information on Noah or the bomb." Edward tapped a pen against the table.

"True, but we know he is going to stay in Berlin, which can be looked at as a good thing. Certainly for my investigations." Hughes began to rub his chin, leaning back in his chair.

"Edward, we may need to get another lead." Alphonse took his seat next to his brother.

"Sadly, you're right. The more time we play around, the farther away Noah gets. Hughes, does anyone else on the list ring a bell?"

"Hmm… honestly I don't see anyone else. You may have to find them on your own." Giving a sigh, Edward and Alphonse looked at each other.

"Guess we're out of leads again." Alphonse said solemnly.

"Not so fast, Al. We may have one more lead to get us into the Interior Ministry building." Edward took a folded piece of paper from his pocket. "Not sure why he had it but…these are the blueprints to that building.

Edward unfolded the blueprints, revealing small white lines running along a large piece of blue paper. "There are a few notes here on the corner."

"Building closed at 1700 hours. No guards on duty during the hours of 1900 hours to 2000 hours." Edward read.

"But what's this line?" Alphonse asked pointing to the right side of the building. "Look! There is a path do you think that's another way to get in?"

"What is this building, Hughes?" Edward said, pointing to the building next to the Interior Ministry building. Hughes studied the print before giving a large smile. "Come on, Hughes, what the hell is the smile for?" Edward became impatient.

"Well, boys, that's a police station. And, I believe I have the answer to your problems." With a smile, Hughes looked at the brothers. "I think we can move forward."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

In a dark bedroom, a restless Alphonse stared at the ceiling. He tried to focus his eyes, but all that came clear to him was the darkness. Seeing Karl's body laying there had become an embedded image in his memory.

Warm tears started to pool up in Alphonse's eyes-small streams of tears traced down his cheeks. Snorts escaped his lips, waking his sleepy brother over in the next bed.

"Al? Are you alright?" Edward muttered. He turned to face Alphonse, but could only see his silhouette.

"Ed…ward, go back to bed. I'm fi…ne." Alphonse gurgled, pulling the covers over his head. Alphonse's muffled cries gave Edward a guilty feeling.

"Come on, Al. You can talk to me about anything. Whatever is bothering you, we can certainly talk about it." Edward sat up in bed. Alphonse slowly pulled the covers down from his face.

"Brother." Alphonse paused.

"Yeah, Al?" Edward tried to sound as comforting as possible.

"Do you remember when I was in the armor?" Alphonse continued to look up at the blackened ceiling.

"Al, that's something a little hard to forget. It was many years with you by my side in that armor." Edward recollected.

"I couldn't show emotion when I was in that armor. But, now, all I ever do is show it and everything is effecting me so hard…" Alphonse rubbed his forearm against his eyes.

"It's a lot to take in, Al. In times of war, there's so much death around that it can get overwhelming." Edward put his hand over his mouth as he yawned. "Sorry, I'm not yawning at you—I'm just a bit tired."

"Edward, are we doing the right thing?" Alphonse questioned. He turned his head to face Edward. Although Edward couldn't see Alphonse, he knew his brother had a worried look on his face.

"People believe their cause is right. That's why Hitler, for example, fights. He believes his cause is right, yet, a lot of people think otherwise." Edward tried his best to explain. "Honestly, Al, there is no true right or wrong, we just have to look at the facts and make the judgments for ourselves."

Gracia had gotten all but the kitchen cleaned when Alphonse came running down the steps, storming into the room. "Where is my brother?!" Huffing out each word.

"Alphonse, slow down. Come over here and sit down." Guiding Alphonse to an empty chair, Gracia kneeled beside him. "Now, what's wrong?"

"Where did Hughes and my brother go?" Alphonse took a deep breath.

"Oh, I'm not sure but they left about an hour ago. Edward said I should let you sleep. You seemed to have had a rough night. When they left, I decided to leave you be." Gracia stood up, fixing her dress.

"He just decided to leave me here with no words? Damnit!" Alphonse squeezed his hands into fists. "We are always supposed to do things together!"

"Come on Alphonse, Edward was worried about you. He knows you have become stressed." Gracia tried to get Alphonse to understand Edward's logic.

"But…" Alphonse sighed. "Okay, Gracia. Maybe if I take a walk, I can clear my head."

"That might be best. The fresh air will clear your head. Gracia continued to straighten the kitchen as Alphonse took his leave.

"Hughes, do you have a plan or are we just going in like we did with Karl?" Edward poked at Hughes, who just glared at him.

"No, Edward. I found out that the bottom floor where the blueprints indicated are an old case filing center." Hughes drummed his fingers on the stirring wheel.

"You just love keeping plans a secret till the last minute don't you?" Hughes knew how to push Edward's buttons too well for Edward's liking.

"Come on, Edward, if you knew everything life would just become boring." Edward turned to Hughes, giving him a sour face.

The two drove on without another word.

Alphonse tried to clear his head, but the walk didn't seem to be helping. All around him, the streets showed signs of decay.

The streets were covered with posters that said either "Heil Hitler" or anti-Semitic notices. "It seems like the Ishabal Rebellion all over again."

No matter what would he seemed to be in, the out come was the same. People didn't know how good of a person you are, everything was predetermined by your religion.

Off into the distance, Alphonse could see a small group of children standing outside a store window. As he drew closer, he noticed it was a candy store. The children pressed their little noses and hands against the glass.

"Hey, why are you standing out here?" Alphonse bent down to be eye to eye with a little girl.

"We have money, but the candy man said filthy Jews aren't aloud in his store." She showed him one mark in her tiny palm.

Alphonse couldn't believe what he just heard. Turning on his heels, he marched right into the candy store.

"Hello! Welcome to Crane's Candy Store." The fat old man behind the counter bellowed.

"Why are all those kids standing out there?" Alphonse asked as if he didn't know.

"Those little Jew brats think they can just come in here and buy things. The sign on the door says "German Only." You would think those wealthy bastards could read." The man grumbled causing his belly fat to jiggle.

"But why would you turn down paying customers?" Alphonse leaned against the counter.

"Gotta show those Jews who's boss. Now, my non-Jewish friend, what will you be having?" The man stepped back allowing Alphonse to see all the choices.

After rambling off several choices from the vast selection, Alphonse waited for the man to hand him the candy. "That will be 5 marks, please." He placed a small brown bag on the counter before taking the money. "Heil Hitler!"

Alphonse groaned, leaving the store without saying another word. After leaving the store, Alphonse approached the children waving them to gather around.

The children smiled and cheered grabbing the candy out of Alphonse's hands. To Alphonse, this moment made him feel he was making a small difference.

"Okay, that's all of it." He flipped the bag over. Suddenly, the storeowner who was watching from the counter came storming out.

"You bastard kid! How dare you give my candy to those worthless Jews!" The children scattered in all directions, leaving Alphonse to deal with the owner.

"It was no longer candy! I purchased it from you and gave it to whom I sought fit." Alphonse said coolly, standing his ground.

"You Jew-loving-prick, that's it. Police! Police!" He screamed waving his arms to get the officers on the corners attention.

Alphonse couldn't believe it, he just stood there frozen. With in seconds the police officer came, grabbing him by the shoulders. "Hold it, young man." The officer holding his right shoulder barked.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Alphonse struggled but the officers kept their hold of him.

"He gave my candy over to dirty little Jews." The store man pointed to his "No Jews Allowed" sign.

"Alright, we heard enough, we need to take you down to the station." The second officer ordered. They turned, pulling Alphonse along. He knew he was in trouble but could do nothing more than to follow the commands of his captors.

"Edward…Help me!"


	8. Chapter 8

The sun had reached the top of the sky when Edward and Hughes arrived at the station.

"It looks like we're here." Hughes assured Edward. Edward turned to face the run-down building. A half-washed-away sign rested at the center of the station.

"I guess the tax money doesn't go towards fixing up even the police establishments." Edward stated as he exited the car. He adjusted his coat and proceeded to follow Hughes up the stairs.

Hughes pushed the door open with his shoulder, "You know Edward, not everything is sunshine and roses." Upon entering the office, a short policeman behind a brown desk looked up at Hughes. He had short black hair and large glasses.

"Good afternoon," he paused before seeing Hughes' rank on his right shoulder, "Good afternoon, Captain." The officer's right hand came up saluting Hughes. Edward watched the officer, giving him the I-know-you-but-I don't-recognize-you look.

"It's just, Hughes, I'm off duty." Hughes waved his hand motioning the man to drop the salute.

"Yes sir…Hughes. How may I assist you?" The young man sighed with relief.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." Hughes said in a fatherly tone.

"Oh, my name is Kain—Kain Fuery." Suddenly, it dawned on Edward; he remembered the young man from his world. He was part of Mustang's troop. A really loyal, (always-do-the-right-thing) kind of guy.

"Edward!" Hughes yelled, bringing Edward out of his daze. "Leave officer alone and come one."

"Right, sorry." Edward nodded and ran after Hughes.

"If you keep spacing out, you will get yourself into a lot of trouble." Hughes continued to ramble on but Edward ignored him.

"I wonder when I will see Mustang…"Edward whispered softly.

"Mustang? You mean Roy Mustang?" Hughes turned his head back to face Edward.

"Umm, yeah. Do you know him?" Edward asked surprised and looked at Hughes with eagerness.

"Well--" began Hughes.

"I didn't do anything wrong?" A familiar voice echoed through the hallway.

"That sounds like Al." Edward looked at Hughes. He nodded in agreement and the two swiftly walked down the hall.

"I thought we left him at home." Hughes said as they reached the last door on the left. Hughes extended his arm, stopping Edward from going into the room.

"Wait a second." He slipped his free hand into his pocket. Upon removing his hand from his pocket Hughes relieved a small mirror. Peeking around the door frame with it, he began to adjust it slightly to get a better view. "Damnit! Alphonse is in there with two low ranked officers."

"What the hell?!" Edward pushed against Hughes' arm.

"Edward, quiet down! We need to act with some tact here." Hughes held Edward back. Edward was unsure of what was happening but he instinctively wanted to help his brother.

"Listen, Edward. I can take of these officers. You need to get yourself down to the basement. Hughes instructed.

"No!" Edward growled, "I can't just leave Al—" But Hughes cut him off.

"Don't fight me on this, Ed. You say you want to move forward? Then do it!" This might be the one chance to check it out before we act. No, go!" Hughes' slid his arm behind Edward, giving him a shove.

Edward stumbled forward. "You better get Alphonse." He said as he approached the stairs that lead to the basement.

--  
"For the last time, all I did was give the children some candy." Alphonse was frustrated repeating the same answers again and again.

"You mean you stole some candy!" The fat officer on the right of the table bellowed. "You stole it for some filthy Jews." Alphonse couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Has this world really come to this?" He thought.

"They were just some street kids. That stupid store owner was being irrational." Alphonse gritted his teeth. His anger was rising and the second skinner officer took notice.

"Oh, so you are a Jew lover?" The skinny officer on the left of Alphonse said. They knew that he was on the point of cracking.

"I'm done with you both! I will not answer another stupid question!" Alphonse slammed his hands down on the table. The officers slid back in their chairs, surprised by his reaction.

Alphonse felt like he was on the verge of tears. He just wanted to get away from such hateful people. As he looked up to the police officer on his left, Alphonse heard a familiar voice.

"Okay, boys!" That's enough. I can see this criminal has become too much for you to handle." Hughes stepped in the small confession room.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The fat officer stood up to face Hughes, gut to waist.

"Who am I, you as? I am Captain Mayes Hughes!" He said boldly. The other officer next to Alphonse froze while the other remained pressed against Hughes.

"Hughes? Captain Hughes??" Show me your—" but before he could finish, a shiny golden badges pressed against the officer's nose.

"Now that I have proven to you who I am, you can leave me here with the criminal!" Alphonse sat quietly as Hughes waited for the police to leave.

"Take good care of him, Captain." The hefty one said before making his exit.

"Yeah, make sure he knows not to challenge Germany!" The thin one echoed. Hughes slammed the door behind them, making the room shake.

Alphonse lowered his head—his eyes were covered by his blonde bangs. Hughes took a seat where the thin had been sitting. They remained silent for what felt like hours but was only a few minutes.

"Alright, Alphonse. Tell me what happened." Hughes said softly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Upon approaching the stair well, all Edward could see was darkness. Shadows cradled the corners of the stairs giving the illusion of endlessness.

Edward took hold of the rail with his automail hand. He took a deep breath before making his descent down the unlit staircase.

**************

Alphonse kept his head down as Hughes waited for his reply. He had felt strange that Hughes had come to his rescue.

"Alphonse, out of the both of you, I would have thought Edward would be the one to get arrested." Hughes chuckled.

Surprised, Alphonse raised his head. "Yeah, I would have thought the same thing."

"Phew! Now that we have broken the ice, what happened, Al?" Hughes questioned as he took off his glasses and cleaned them with his shirt.

"It wasn't my fault or even a crime!" Alphonse pleaded. Hughes placed his glasses back on his face before looking at Alphonse in the eye.

"I saw these kids outside a candy store. They looked so pitiful, so I got them some sweets. The manager had me arrested." Alphonse had finally snapped, tears rolled down his cheeks as he confessed to Hughes.

**************

"God damnit, it's dark." Edward groaned as he arrived at the bottom of the stairs. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an old lighter. Edward gave the lighter a few clicks with his finger before it finally illuminated the basement.

The golden light flickered as Edward continued his search to find the old file room. The lighter only gave a small dim light, making Edward almost nose to nose with each door to see each nameplate. He examined each name plate. "Where the hell is this room?"

Edward had reached the end of the black hallway, when he finally the approached door. He lifted the lighter to the nameplate. A smile spread across Edward's face. The sign read: _CASE FILE ROOM._

**************

Several moments had passed when Hughes finally opened the door. The two officers who had arrested Alphonse were seated in the hallway on a bench across the hall.

"So, should we take him to jail?" the fat officer grinned.

"He'll be going to jail, but I'll be the one to take him." Hughes said coolly. The smile on the chubby officer's face transformed into bare teeth.

"With all do respect, sir, he was our criminal." He growled, as he stood up toe-to-toe with Hughes.

"Well," Hughes looked at the name on the officer's badge, "_Adlam_, I'm going to have to pull rank on you seeing as how I'm the Captain here. So now, it's time for you to be on your merry way." Hughes said with a huge smile.

Right before Adlam could act, the thinner officer grabbed his partner. "Just drop it Adlam, let's go."

"But…" Adlam grumbled, "Fine!" He wasn't going to get me that promotion anyway." The pair walked past Hughes in a huff, leaving him alone in the hall.

**************

Alphonse impatiently paced the room. It had been several minutes since Hughes went to speak with the officers.

"Don't worry, Alphonse. I'll take care of everything. Just sit tight." Alphonse repeated Hughes' last words before he left him. "How can I _not _worry?" Alphonse jammed his hands into his pockets, as he approached the closed door.

He could see Hughes' silhouette outlined through the fogged glass. Alphonse pressed his right ear to the door. "Damnit, it's too muffled. I can't understand a wor—" Suddenly, the door slammed into Alphonse.

"Sorry, Alphonse! Didn't see you there." Hughes shut the door before he reached out to help Alphonse to his feet.

"Ouch…No, no. It was my fault." Alphonse brushed the back of his pants with his hands. "So, am I free to go?"

"Thankfully, Edward and I arrived when we did, but yes, you are free to go." Hughes said giving him his usual smile. Alphonse returned the smile as the two exited the room.

**************

Edward felt his hand become damp. He took the knob in his hand but felt a motion of hesitation, "Why am I nervous? There's nothing to be nervous abo—AHH!"

Edward turned in surprise as he felt a hand on his left shoulder. Upon doing this, he dropped his only source of light. He turned to pull away, until he heard a familiar voice, "Brother, it's okay! It's me, Alphonse."

Without any thought, Edward wrapped his arms around his younger brother. "Alphonse, I was so worried about you! Tell me what happened."

"Not when we have work to do, Edward." Hughes said. He reached down to pick up the lighter. Hughes flicked his finger off of the flint, and once again, the room was filled with a dim light.

"So, this is the room." Hughes whispered.

Edward took hold of the knob and turned it. The door sprung open. A dust cloud hit the trio straight in the face. Alphonse coughed and raised his hand to cover his mouth.

"Check for a light switch." Hughes bellowed. Edward slapped his hand against the wall, desperately searching for a switch.

Alphonse and Hughes stepped back to get away from the cloud of dust. Within seconds, light came from the small room, causing the darkness to retreat to the hall.

As the dust cleared, the room revealed to have been untouched for several years. Tall file cabinets ran along the walls, covered in spider webs. Two large tables rested in the center of the room with chairs tucked neatly under them.

"Seems this room has been long since forgotten." Edward said as he ran his finger along the table, leaving a line in the dust.

"Looks to be the case," Hughes agreed, "Alright. Do you have the blue prints, Edward?"

"Yeah." Edward dug into his pocket, pulling out the tattered paper.

"Let's get to work." Hughes commanded as he started to roll up his sleeves.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I don't trust him." grumbled Adlam.

"Would you stop worrying about that? We have more important things to do." the thin officer objected.

"Like what, Meier. Go back to our street patrol? That asshole took our prisoner. We could have used him to prove we were loyal to Führer. Hitler. Possibly even move up to a nice easy desk job within the Nazi Party." Meier looked at Adlah he could see his partner was dead set on going back.

Meier could only sigh and give in to his partner's wishes. "Fine. We will go back and get the boy."

****

It had been days or possibly even months since she had been locked up. Her mind started to wonder. Everything turned into one big blur. Her cold lifeless body rested against the corner of the cell wall.

Her eyes were seemed glazed over from the poor conditions she has had been subjected too to. Her body was showing all the signs that she was coming close to death. But, as she lay there, her body as well as her mind had begun to crumble.

"Hey, you!" Loud banging noises exploded throughout the cell. "Get up, you filthy gypsy!" The guard bellowed through the small barred window in the door of the cell.

The gypsy flopped her head to face the side the door was on. She tried to focus her eyes at the square of light. It had been so long since she saw light, let alone sunlight. The brightness caused her to cringe, but in all her weakness, her face barely moved.

"Answer me, you worthless piece of human trash! Don't make me come in there!" The guard's words came flying from his lips, causing spit to cover the bars on the door.

As she watched him, she suddenly thought about water, "When was the last time I had water?" Uncounsusly Unconsciously, she rubbed her sandpaper-like tongue across her chapped lips. Her razor tongue pulled the dried skin from her lips, turning them raw and causing them to bleed slightly.

"That's it!" The sound of the keys clashing together echoed. The gypsy suddenly became frightened. Her body tried to move, but had no strength left. It would be like times before—laying there in fear and with no way of escape.

With a snap and a click, the heavy metal door swung open. The guard's dark shadow loomed in the doorway, inching close to her. "I warned you." He said with a smile. In her state of panic, all she could concentrate on was his tongue running over his lips, just as the door was slammed shut.

****

"Alphonse, can you please help me move this cabinet?" Hughes asked. He patted the side of an old gray filing cabinet. Alphonse gave a nod, after he dropped dusty files on the table.

They took hold of the cabinet. "One, two, push!" Hughes growled. The pair gave it their all, and moved the cabinet from the wall. Dust took to the air, like a brown mist. Hughes and Alphonse began to cough as they stepped away from it.

Meanwhile, as the dirt cloud settled, Edward went towards the wall. He rubbed his real hand against where the cabinet was resting. He moved his finger tips along the cracks, feeling for a false door.

"Damnit , there's nothing here either," Edward slammed his fist into the wall hard. "The blue prints show it to be right here."

"Edward, there is still one more to move." Alphonse advised, as he wiped his forehead with his dust covered hand. A long brown streak rubbed across his hairline.

"Alphonse, you got a little something on your…" Hughes motioned towards his own forehead. Alphonse feverishly wiped away at the mark, only to cause more dust and dirt to settle on his skin.

Hughes and Edward began to laugh, causing Alphonse to puff up his cheeks. "That's not funny brother!"

"From over here it's hilarious!" Edward snickered as he put his hand over his face to contain himself. Upon regaining his composure, Edward removed his hand only to have Alphonse point and begin to laugh.

"Look whose funny now brother." Alphonse chuckled. Hughes, who hadn't stopped laughing at Alphonse, began to laugh at the sight of Edward's hand print smeared on his face.

Edward grumbled as he tried to remove the dirt with the back of his sleeve. "This is no time for laughing."

"Of course when brother is at the short end of the stick…" Alphonse smirked, while he eyed his brother.

"SH…ORT…"Edward's eye twitched, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE NEEDS TO GET ELEVATED SHOES JUST TO REACH THE TOP SHELF?!"

Hughes stood aside and watched the brothers, unable to contain himself, "You guys need to get into show business. It's great how you two just work off each other." He took his glasses off to rub his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket. He had laughed himself in to tears.

Edward and Alphonse exchanged glances and smiled. "Well, let's get back to work. These shelves aren't going to move themselves." Edward said as seriously as he could, trying to regain control.

"Right, Brother." Alphonse replied and made haste to move the shelves.


End file.
